clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! The current webmasters are Explorer and Fluffy. Feel free to contact the webmasters to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this, someone will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our other brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the annoucments! Fictional World We represent the whole wiki based on a single plot. It's about Club Penguin (fictional), represented as being a city in a country known as the United States of Antarctica, or for short, the USA. You are able to create your own penguin, country (to side with the USA) and other stuff you can see! Create A Page! type=create bgcolor=white default=Your Page Title Here buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *I would like to annouce that anything related to Princess Diana will be diverted to Princess Daines, after an accidential discovery of the real Princess Diana in Britain, Europe. I'm deeply sorry of the fact of accusing her highness and will change the name. However, the Diana Clones Group will remain the same, whilst all "Princess Dianas" could be changed to "Princess Daine" for the better. UPDATE: Please be reminded that if it ever was Princess Diana, it would be Princess Diana III. The British princess will be described as the fifth, thank you. * Just to say that I have made a template for all users on this wiki that are story-writers and have wrote stories on this wiki because I thought it would be useful. A category also comes with it so that it rounds-up all the story-writers on this wiki. Visit it here and if you are a story-writer, put it on your user page. (Read brief instructions on the page) -- Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 21:53, 5 March 2009 (UTC) *Hello! I had edited the Sidebar's navigation for a better portal to USA and more. Besides the "Categories" filled with loads of rooms and stuff, I made extra sidebars in the sidebars. I will make more to create a better world for this wiki. ----Alex001 10:49, 5 March 2009 (UTC) *Howdy-Doo, POGOPUNK32 here. Updates on the wiki; the spotlight entries have been sent off to the Central Wiki, and are currently deciding which one to use as our spotlight. The staff at Club Penguin Fanon would like to wish all the participants good luck. Roleplay is growing as an infamous fad on the wiki, so we have created a template for articles that use Roleplay. Visit Template:RP to see it. In Club Penguin related news, there has been some talk about a white colored puffle. These puffles have been seen at the Dojo, and will be sold at the pet shop on Friday. Direct quote from the Club Penguin blog; ''Hello Penguins! Many of you have been asking for so long for another kind of puffle to adopt, and I wanted to be the first to confirm that you'll soon be able to make those mysterious white puffles your newest pets. On Friday, you'll be able to visit the Pet Shop and get your very own white puffle from the Adopt A Puffle catalog! All the puffle colors have very different personalities, and from what I've heard, these new white puffles are really unique creatures. I don't want to give everything away, but despite their smaller size, it sounds like they might do some very cool things! A new play has been announced as well, however the usage of it will be limited, since only members will be able to access it. Members will walk the red carpet as they participate in the Penguin Play Awards, voting for their favourite plays and getting some new items. It is expected to see more updates in Club Penguin in the past few days. Rockhopper is still docked at the beach, and you may get a free background with his visit. Members can buy the swashbuckler suit, and 2 varieties of Furniture items. All the best from the Club Penguin Fanon Staff, (Talk to me!) 00:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) *I recently E-mailed CP about this wiki, and this is what they sent me back: "That is exciting that you are enjoying Club Penguin! Regarding the website which you are referring to, we are not able to make any comments or suggestions on such websites other then ClubPenguin.com. If you have any questions about Club Penguin, then feel free to ask away! In recent news, have you read the Whats New Blog lately? There are some pretty interesting topics that could use your comments and thoughts! To view the Whats New Blog, please follow the below link: community.clubpenguin.com/blog/ Have an awesome day! Judson L Club Penguin Fan Mail" --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) 01:33, 4 March 2009 (UTC) * Hi everyone! Ninjinian here telling you that I have just reached 500 edits! Hooray! I will keep editing to boost up my edits but more importantly, help this wiki! I have made my 500th edit on my user page! Please congratulate me! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 19:06, 2 March 2009 (UTC) * Hi, guys! I'm editing from a hotel room in Washington, D.C., and I'd like to congratulate all of you on reaching 1,000 articles and a Wikia Spotlight. Let's keep going, everyone; this is only a checkpoint in the life of the wiki! We need to stay professional and be friendly to new users. For example, I just made a new createplate for countries that I hope will help the wiki become way more organized. Again, great job! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 00:49, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *Congratulations everyone! We have just hit over 1000 articles! The Club Penguin Fanon Staff thanks all the contributors of this wiki! (Talk to me!) 10:21, 1 March 2009 (UTC), -- Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 10:21, 1 March 2009 (UTC) *Everybody get the shout box widget! Click the More button next to the button that says Watchlist on the upper right hand corner, then click Manage Widgets, and go until you see "Shout Box". Man, that was confusing to type. --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) 23:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) *Guys, if someone makes an article that does not meet your expectations, stop deleting them. Notify a staff member of the article and we will try to improve it. Not to mention that deleting articles will gum up the works. I made an article that took me two hours but it was deleted, and I was brought to the same page again. We have an Article Deletion Center to discuss articles that are candidates for deletion - use that rather than deleting articles on the spot with no warning. Unless it contains content that violates COC procedures, then please refrain from doing it. (Talk to me!) 16:58, 26 February 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (''drumroll please) Quest for the Golden Waffle! Featured Quote Featured Picture User Of The Week Congrats to Fluffy 21! Absences {{Absence|user=POGOPUNK32|start=7th March|end=9th March|gender=He|misc=New computer is getting rebuilt, will make some appearances though.} Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These '''lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper Category:Main